Rainy Day In Cardiff
by Timey-Wimey-Consultant
Summary: The Doctor has always loved rain and every once in awhile he'll sit atop the Millennium Center and enjoy it most of the time by himself but, this time he shares it with someone.


**My first Doctor Who fanfic oh my.**

**EDIT: Gah it has come to my attention (Thank you Yvraine for telling me so kindly!) that there is a mistake in The Doctor's body temp. But, for story purposes he has a warmer than normal body temp! Thank you!**

* * *

On a rainy day in Cardiff one lone, out of place, blue police box materialized on top of the convention center. The rain washing away all evidence of a previous adventure, haze covering it like a shadow hiding it from what few eyes happen to look up in the rain. As the sound of the universe slowly died out, the police boxes doors opened just big enough for a taller than average man, to walk out into the rain. His floppy brown hair curled around his face hiding his dark green eyes. He walked slowly over to the edge of the center, and sat down on the end. He sat there for what seemed like ages with his eyes closed concentrating on the sound of the rain on the pavement and the feel of it on his face.

**Amy's POV**

Amy shifted in her bed as the sound of something her brain had always registered but ignored went missing. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around confused as to what was missing. She swung herself out of bed and swayed a little as she did. Amy held onto the wall of the room for support and gasped in realization. The hum of the TARDIS that had lulled her to sleep night after night had gone. The red headed companion wondered through the halls of the machine, unhinged by its eerie stillness until she reached the console room.

It would have been pitch black if it weren't for the pulsing light from the heart of the TARDIS under the console. She stood there for a second taking in the unusual silence. A cold draft passed threw the room and Amy heard the creek of a door. Glancing over she noticed the door to the TARDIS slightly ajar, just enough so when she strained her ears she could hear the soft pitter patter of the rain. _'Where are we?'_ She thought inching closer to the door.

The red-headed girl stuck her head out of the box instantly getting drenched. She looked through the fog and rain and realized they were on top of a very tall building in Cardiff. She thought nothing of it knowing Cardiff was a regular refueling stop for the TARDIS, she was about to head off back to bed when she noticed a dark figure out in the distance sitting in the edge of the building._ 'Is that the Doctor?'_ The red-head took a deep breath before stepping out into the rain in her nightie.

She walked over to the figure, it turning from a shadow to recognizable features of the Doctor. She stood behind him shivering for a couple of seconds before he patted the pavement next to him without turning around to see who it was.

**Doctor's/Amy's POV**

He heard the creak of the TARDIS and the soft footsteps of Amy walking towards him._ 'Is she insane?'_ he wondered_ 'It's freezing out hereཀ Well freezing for a human anyways.'_

He heard the footsteps stop and he patted the spot next to him. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the rain for just a bit more while gathering his thoughts.

Amy shivered silently next to him and soon regretted coming out in nothing but her night dress. The Doctor pulled off his tweed jacket, swung it around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. She gasped at the warm contact

"Upside to having two hearts, you have a natural body temp of 115 degrees Fahrenheit."

She made a reaffirming sound and sat in silence knowing the Doctor would have more to say. He welcomed the silence of his companion as he gathered his thoughts.

"Rain, there's a very long process as to how water becomes rain but in short, water is evaporated from the ocean, turned into clouds, and when the clouds get to heavy. Whoosh- It all comes pouring out in the most magnificent way. Turning your whole world into something new, something mysterious! Something incredible." He whispered the last word, staring at everything as if he was memorizing every detail.

From the way the rain splashed on the umbrellas below to the noise it made as it continuously hit the windows of the building.

"I always find it so funny that you humans find this." he motioned towards the sky, "As such a nuisance. Instead of seeing it as the fresh start on the world, washing away all impurities..." The alien took a deep shaky breath, leaving the last couple words unspoken and began again quietly, "We never got much rain on Gallifrey, and when we did I was confined to the glass dome my city was encased in. I used to skip classes when it rained and run as fast as I could to the edge of the sphere just to see it cover the maroon grass as far as the eye could see. Did you know Amy, I never felt a drop of rain on my skin or played in the rain until I was 300? Amy 300!" He laughed a loud hardy laugh sounding more like himself.

Amy went from shock at remembering that the Doctor was hundreds of years older than her to laughing right along with him. The redhead disentangled herself from the Doctor, stood up, and shielded her eyes looking over the landscape, "Well there's no use sittin' here moping about now is there? Let's have a little fun!" she held her hand out to the man and smiled, "Shall we?"

He broke out in that wild grin of his and took her hand without hesitation, "You're right! Come along Pond, we have singing to do!"


End file.
